


take care/please don't forget me

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Prison, Siblings, magica de spell is not a good person, poe de spell is the older brother dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a small part time fic on what I think poe de spell would be like / where he is during the shadow war, including his relationship to magica and lena (though that comes later) enjoy





	take care/please don't forget me

**Author's Note:**

> Poe comes back from a small vacation and returns to his hometown,but he sees something from the hills

Smoke.

He dug through the rubble for any sign of what the hell happened while he was gone,the deeper he got the more his hands started trembling as his sweat covered his body,making it move the large cement more harder.His stomach was filled with a rotting feeling,an anxiety eating him up from the inside.That’s when he heard her

It was laughter,but instead of making him feel relief of SOMEONE being fine,it only him feel more hopeless,being developed by the sense of danger,anxiety,disbelief.There was only a hollow husk of him left behind where he stood

As much as his mind screamed at him,as much as his body refused to partake in the journey toward the laughter,he dragged his heart and soul to the source of the awful piercing laugh,he looked up at the suspect.There was a moment where he hopped to wake up from the nightmare,it didn’t come.He couldn’t breath,or think,or do anything.He could only hope to have enough willpower to stand and not fall for the minute he stood there at awe and horror

 

Up there,touching the heavens using her own destruction as a throne,his sister,his little sister he looked after,cared for when granny wasn’t having it,who was fascinated by his natural ability of magic and who dedicated her life trying to be as “special” as him,was magica de spell,his younger sibling

His mind then concentrated on the screams,the smoke filling up his lungs,the sweat pouring from his head to his beak,making it down to the ground,perhaps it wasn’t sweat though,he blamed the smoke on the matter

“Magica?”

He called out to her despite their distance,his voice was weak,shaky,and pathetic compared to her booming laughter

Despite all the odds that was stacked against him,or for him,he doesn’t know how far down the road his sister is,she looked down

The first thing he noticed was her staff,where the stone resided.The other glaring difference was magicas feathers,which turned into a green snake like color,though there was still a tint of white on her arm.Speaking about snakes,the most ominous change was her slitted golden eyes,like a snake staring back at him,peering into his soul

He stepped back slowly,magicas eyes dilated and her pupils widened

The world returned to silence as his hearing somehow drowned the noise of the outside world.Right in the moment,they shared a breath of the same smoke,they stood in the same ground.They were in a world of their own,alone and separated from the outside world

Magicas muscles tensed and her shoulders rose,her breathing lost control and more desperate,she kept repeating that it was the toxic fumes sprouting from her own destruction,she wielded her staff

The moment broke as poe distanced himself from magica,and out of a sudden,no matter how much he wanted to deny that there was no hope for her now that she’s still in there behind the wall of her obsession,that this only happened because their family raised her that way,that it wasn’t her fault,that there was still some good in there,the sibling that took care of him despite him being the oldest,he sprinted.

Magica watched him leave,her breathened had not calmed at all as she looked around her,this was her hometown,and now it was nothing but flames and rubble.She gripped her staff tighter as she walked down.

Shame had overtaken her,no matter how much she enjoyed the show

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! I you like to see my view on a certain aspect of Poe just hit me up!


End file.
